Out Of Control
by Julians Angel
Summary: SJR - What will happen if Sam, Coop and John work on a case together? Final chapter is up! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**Title_:_**OUT OF CONTROL

**Author: **Julian's Angel

****

**Rating**_:_ PG-13

**Summary**_:_ What will happen if Sam, Coop and John work on a case together?

**Category:** Action/Romance

**Disclaimer**_: _All characters belong to Cynthia Saunders, Sanders/Moser Production and NBC of the show Profiler. I just borrowed them for my story and don't get any money.

**A/N**_:_ I started this story just for fun. Big thanks to my friend Sandy, who gives me nothing but support and helped me in times my muse couldn't… :P

I also want to say sorry for my bad English. It's not my native languages, unfortunately. sigh But I really try to improve my writing with my stories here... :)

******Chapter 1**

Coop walked to Bailey's office and knocked slightly before he opened the door. Bailey looked up as he saw him standing at the doorframe.

"Did everything go fine in Boston?" Bailey asked him, looking through a pile of folders on his desk.

"Yeah… uhm, have you seen Sam?" Coop asked, curiously.

"Sam? No… oh, wait… she's out for lunch… with John…" Bailey answered straight and wrote something down in his notebook.

"With Grant?" Coop said with a hint of anger in his voice, chewing on the gum in his mouth.

Bailey looked up at him and said, "Yeah… can you give me the report of your case please? I'm assuming that you've finished it."

"The report… uhm…" Coop muttered.

"Yeah, the report… I want it on my desk… in one hour…" he finally found the right folder and opened it. As he noticed that Coop was still in his office he asked again, "And if there's nothing else… I'd suggest you begin with your report _now_! The sooner I have it, the better it is!"

Coop glared at Bailey and turned around to left his office, shutting the door behind him rather harshly.

-------

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sam" John said grinning, while both of them heading to the Command Center.

"Oh really?" Sam laughed and ran her fingers through her hair, "I look like I met a hurricane."

"Well, that's a bit of an overstatement, Sam…" John said, innocently as he gave her a wide smile.

"Sure… I look horrible…" she searched through her purse to find her comb.

"That's not true… you look beautiful… as always…" he said and put his hand on her arm.

As she felt his touch she looked up into his eyes and smiled, "John… I… uhm… thanks…" she answered a little embarrassed of John's words.

"So… you haven't told me yet what you think about my new car?" John said, trying to change the subject.

"Apart from the fact that it ruined my hairstyle… yeah, I love it…" Sam smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Then… can I assume that you'll come with me… more often? For lunch or something?" John asked, looking at her.

"I'd like that…" she answered with a smile.

A smile covered John's face, "Me too!"

"Sam…" a voice startled her from behind. She turned around and saw Coop heading towards her, chewing on his gum – like always.

"Coop? I… I thought you are in Boston…" Sam stammered out a reply.

"I _were_…" he answered and caught John's glare, "…and you? Where have you been?" his eyes travelled over to Sam again.

"Out for lunch…" she answered, calmly.

"With Grant?" Coop asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes… do you have a problem with that?" Sam said with a hint of annoyance.

"No… but…" he looked at her hair, "…what happened with your hair?"

"Oh, we made a ride with my new Porsche …" John grinned and looked at Sam, who laughed softly.

"Uh huh… Sam, can I talk to you for a second?" Coop asked.

"Yeah, but first I'll have to go to the bathroom…" she took out the comb and looked at John who was grinning at her. She smiled back at him and disappeared in the next bathroom.

John averted Coops gaze and walked towards his office where he began with his paperwork.

-------

"So, what is it? I have a lot of work to do." Sam said and sat down on her desk, taking out a folder from her upper drawer.

Coop walked to her desk and leant against it, "You spend a lot of time with Grant, do you?"

She looked up at him with a sigh, "Of course I do. We are co-workers if you haven't noticed yet. That's part of our job."

"Oh well, that's new because I didn't know that it's part of the job to go for lunch with your co-worker!" Coop hissed, throwing his hands through the air.

"Oh please, we are friends okay… it's totally normal when we spend our lunchtime together…" she took her pencil and wrote something down in her notepad.

"If you say so…" Coop muttered and held his arms over his chest.

"What are you getting at?" she asked and stood up, "I can do whatever I want… we're not together, okay?"

"No, but we're dating…" Coop reminded her.

"Sure… but there's a great difference…I'm not yours and I'm more then capable of making my own decisions…" she glared at him.

"I know…" he replied, "…it's just… John and me aren't the best friends…".

"Oh come on, you hate him… this is the word which describes it best, does it?" Sam said, angrily.

"John is one of the best friends I have… and if you have a problem with that then…"

Coop walked to her and put his arms around her waist, "No… I don't…" he gave her a tight hug.

John sat at his desk and watched Sam and Coop through the window of Sam's office. Lost in thoughts he didn't notice Bailey coming in.

"John?" Bailey asked and pushed John out of his thoughts.

John dropped his pen and looked up at his boss. He cleared his throat and answered hesitantly, "Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong?" Bailey asked again as he noticed John's strange behaviour.

"No, everything's perfect…" John answered after he glanced a last time towards Sam's office and returned to his report of the last case.

Bailey turned around and saw at what John was looking at, "Uhm John… the whole team will go to 'Barneys' after work… to celebrate our last case. Are you with us?"

John grabbed his pen and looked at Bailey, "Sure!"

"Great…" he walked back to the door and put his hand on the doorknob as he turned around again, "…and John… bring me the report as soon as you're ready!" He opened the door and left John's office. 

tbc.

-----

_So guys, what do you think? I know, it's just the beginning but it's getting better… hehe :) Please read & review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay guys, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :) _

-----

**Chapter 2**

"John …" Nathan called his friend. They played billiard with George while Grace and Bailey took a drink at the bar and Sam and Coop were talking on a small table on the other side of the pub. John looked at them as he heard Nathan calling his name.

"What?" John asked leaning against the wall behind the billiard table, playing with his cue.

"It's your turn John. Where are you with your mind today?" George teased and looked from John to Sam's table.

"Nowhere…" he walked to the table and made his next stroke, "…George, your turn. Anyone else need a drink?"

"No thanks, I still have mine…" George answered and walked to the billiard table. Nathan shook his head too. John nodded and made his way to the bar.

---

"Sam, what is it?" Coop asked, grabbing her hand.

"Nothing…" she smiled and took her glass of ginger ale.

"What would you say when you'll come to my house… and we make ourselves a romantic evening…" he leaned towards her, caressing her cheek.

"Please don't…" she took his hand and put it back on the table, "…I'm tired okay?"

"Fine…" Coop stood up and headed to the restrooms.

With a sigh Sam took her glass of ginger ale and emptied it in one go.

---

"May I have this seat?" she heard a too well familiar voice behind her back. She looked up at him and smiled, "John.... sure…"

John sat down on the seat beside her and said, "Fine… and…" he looked around, "…where's Coop?"

Sam rolled her eyes and answered, "At the toilet I think…" she put a strand of hair behind her ear, "…and? Who's winning?"

"What?" John asked confusing.

She pointed to the billiard table where Nathan and George were playing.

"Oh, this… uhm, I don't know…" he laughed, "…not my best day."

"I see…" she smiled and looked at him.

"What is it?" John asked, grinning.

"Uhm, you came with your car, right?" she grinned.

"Yes, why?" John laughed.

"Well… I just wondered if you… I'd like to go home and…" she looked at him, pleading.

"If I can drive you home? Sure I can…" he smiled.

"But you haven't finished your game, have you?" Sam asked.

"That's okay… I'm not in the mood anyway…" he smiled and stood up, "…then, let's go!"

"Sure, but I have to pay first…" she searched for money in her purse.

"No no, that's on me… what did you have?" John asked.

"Two Ginger Ale's… thanks…" she looked at him with a smile.

"You're very welcome…" John smiled back at her and walked to the bar.

Sam stood up and slipped into her coat as Coop came back from the toilets.

"Sam… where're you going?" he asked.

"Home… I told you I'm tired" Sam answered without looking at him.

"Okay, I'll drive you…" Coop offered her.

"No thanks…" she took her purse and waved her friends good bye.

"Okay, we can go now…" John said and slipped into his coat too.

Coop looked at John, "No, I'll drive her home… you should go back and play with your friends" he said angrily.

"I've told you before, that I'll go with John… so, may you excuse us. See you tomorrow at work… John?" she looked at him.

"Yeah, let's go…" he smiled and walked with her to his car.

---

"So, here we are…" John stopped in front of the firehouse.

"Thanks…" Sam said with a smile, "…uhm, would you like to come upstairs… for a cup of coffee?"

"I thought you're tired?" John smiled.

"No, not really… so… yes or no?"

"Hmm… yes…" he answered grinning. Both got out of the car and walked to the firehouse.

"Where's Chloe?" John asked as he put off his coat.

"Angel took her to visit her parents…" Sam answered, walking into the kitchen, "…sugar and milk, right?"

John followed her and leant against the fridge, "I'm impressed. How can you look through me so fast?" he laughed.

"That's what I'm good in. There's nothing you can hide… so watch out buddy…" Sam answered grinning and turned the coffee machine on.

"I will… that's for sure…" John answered with a smile.

"Do you remember the first time we met? After one day I was able to look through you… and I was right, was is?" Sam asked.

"About the Chinese food and the women on high heels? Well Dr. Waters… actually you _were_… but I've changed…" John said laughing and rubbed his stubbly chin.

Sam nodded, "Of course…" she answered and tried to hide her laugh.

"What?" John grinned and raised his left eyebrow.

"Nothing Grant… I believe you…" she tilted her head to one side and smiled.

"Oh, you'd damn well better…" John laughed.

He turned around to open the fridge and took out the bottle of milk. Then he opened the cupboard above the oven and grabbed two cups.

Sam looked at him with a smile, "Put everything on the tray…" she pointed at the wooden tray on top of the fridge, "…coffee is ready in a second."

"Okay…" John reached for the tray and put everything on it.

After a few seconds Sam turned off the coffee machine and placed the pot on the tray too.

They walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, placing the tray on the small table in front of them. Sam filled the two cups with coffee and handed one to John. He took a sip and placed it back on the table.

Sam held her cup in her hands and looked at him, "Do you like something to eat? I have doughnuts if…" she offered him but John cut her off, "…no thanks… I'm not hungry!"

"Okay…" Sam smiled and looked at the cup in her hand.

"Sam?" John started after a few moments of silence.

She looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"I… I was wondering if… well, I have this tickets and…" he looked at her puzzled face, "…uhm, maybe it's not a good idea, I'm sorry… forget it."

"Why not? Tell me… tickets for what?" she asked.

"For… for this hockey end game… but I know you're not in that kind of stuff and…"

"Wait wait… I've always wanted to go to an ice hockey game…" Sam answered with a smile, "…when is it?"

"Really?" John's smile widened, "…uhm, this Saturday…"

"Great, I'm coming with you…" Sam answered and took a sip from her coffee.

"I'm really looking forward to it… and maybe… if we're hungry afterwards… we can go somewhere for dinner… but only if you want to of course…" John suggested.

"That would be great…" she replied with a yawn, "…oh, I'm sorry!"

"You're tired… I better go…" he stood up and brought the tray into the kitchen. Then he walked to the door and slipped into his coat, "…see you tomorrow at work." he said and pressed the button for the elevator.

"Good night, John…"

"Yeah, good night…" John said and walked into the elevator.

-----

After John was gone Sam took a shower. She was in her bedroom when the telephone rang. She hurried into the living room and took the phone, "Hallo?"

"Sam? It's me, Coop!" he said.

"Coop…" she sighed, "…what do you want? It's late…"

"I know. It's just… I want to talk about what happened at 'Barneys'."

"There's nothing to talk about Coop. I was tired and I wanted to go home, okay?" she told him.

"Yeah, but why do you want Grant to drive you home and not me? I just don't understand Sam. So please tell me."

Sam sighed again, "John was there… and I asked him… that's it…" she explained.

"And is he still there? With you?" Coop asked trying to hide his jealousy.

"Not that it's one of your business… but no, he's not here anymore…"

"Uh huh… but he _was_ there, right? In the firehouse?" Coop's voice raised.

"Okay that's ridiculous. You know what? It's late and I'm exhausted… I really want to go to bed now… bye!" she told him and cut him off.

_ I can't believe this_ , she thought as she walked back to her bedroom. She put on her nightgown as the phone rang again. So she walked back into the living room and took the phone again, "What is it? I told you I'm tired and I want to sleep now… so please, leave me alone okay?" Sam shouted into the telephone.

"Sam? I'm sorry… I didn't mean to wake you up…" John said, regretting he called her.

"John? No, it's okay… I thought you are… uhm, is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No, but I can't find my badge… I thought it slipped out of my pockets… maybe on the couch or somewhere else…" John said while he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hmm… okay, let me see…" she walked over to the couch and turned on the little lamp on the side, "…hmm, guess what I've found…" she laughed and took his badge.

"You've found it?" John let out a sigh of relief, "…oh my god, I thought I've lost it somewhere else…" he continued laughing, "… Bailey wouldn't be so glad about this, would he?"

"No, he wouldn't…" she smiled, "…tomorrow you'll get it back okay?"

"Thanks… and I'm sorry if I've disturbed you…" John apologized.

"You never disturb me John, okay?

"Okay…" he said with a smile, "…then, good night… again."

"Yeah, good night… bye!" she said and put the phone down onto the receiver.

tbc...

----

_So, this was chapter 2 :) I hope you've enjoyed it. Oh and i'm sure you figured out that i'm a Believer, right? lol.. Please R&R _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was late in the morning when John parked his car in the garage of the VCTF building. He was a little late so he locked his car and hurried to the elevator where he saw Coop waiting there too.

"Hey Coop… glad I'm not the only one who's late today…" John laughed and leant against the wall beside the elevator door.

"Shut up, Grant!" Coop said, harshly.

"Excuse me?" John said, confusing.

"You heard me very well…" he replied, chewing on his gum.

"Is there a problem I don't know about?" John asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Please…" Coop started and as the elevator door opened he stepped in.

John followed him, "Oh please what?"

"Come on… the whole thing between you and Sam… I know what you're trying, Grant… but it's not going to work, okay?" he said with his arms on his chest.

"Oh this? Tell me if I'm wrong but you and Sam… you're not together, right?" John said, looking at him sternly.

"No, but we're…" Coop started but John cut him off.

"Exactly, you're not… and if Sam likes to spend some time with me…" John said grinning, "…then let her!"

With this words Coop turned around and pushed John against the wall of the elevator, "No, I won't let you ruin what Sam and I have… she loves me…"

"Don't be so sure…" John answered calmly. He grabbed his shoulders and pulled Coop away from him. The door of the elevator opened as they came to the 4 th floor. Both of them stepped out and walked towards the Command Center where everybody sat around the big table.

----

"Hey guys, I know I'm late… but somebody held me up…" John sat down on the free chair next to Sam, "…I'm sorry…" he put his notebook on the table and looked at Sam, "Hi…" he whispered with a smile.

"Hi…" she whispered back.

"It's okay John…I'm glad you're here now…" Bailey told his young agent, patting on his shoulder.

Coop walked in as well and sat down in front of Sam and John, "Morning…" he said and looked at Sam.

"Coop, you're late…" Bailey said and sat down as well.

"Sorry, morning traffic…" he apologized with a shrug.

"Well, okay… the main thing is that everybody is here now… we have a new case… the PD of Memphis asked for help. There was an explosion in an old church. George?" Bailey said.

"One second Bailey…" he tipped something and the map of Memphis appeared on the big screen in the Command Center, "…okay, the church is on Lansington Avenue…and this is the ground plan… according to eye-witnesses… the first explosion was at 2.15 am… on the back side of the church…"

"The first?" Sam asked.

"Yeah… there was a second ten minutes later… this time the front part was worst affected…" George explained.

"Did someone get killed?" John asked frowning while he wrote down some notes.

George pressed a button and the screen showed four pictures, "The first two were teology students. They lived in the parsonage on the back side. Both died from the effects of the first explosion. The third victim is a nun. She lived there, too. The priest is at the hospital. The doctors aren't sure if he'll make it. He has very serious injuries."

"Do we have any suspects right now?" Sam asked, looking at Bailey.

"Unfortunately not…" Bailey conceded, "…that's why I want you and John over there, to have a look around, talk to some eye-witnesses, pay the priest a visit at the hospital and give me a call if you find something out. Your flight goes in two hours."

"Okay…" John answered and looked at Sam.

"What? Do you want to change your partner?" Sam teased.

He hesitated for a moment and answered finally, "No, I don't think so…" he looked at her and couldn't hide a grin.

"Fine, because I won't let you anyway…" she laughed and both got up and left the Command Center .

"John…" she started and John turned around to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Your badge…" she whispered, grinning.

John looked around and reached for his badge, "Oh god, thank you. You're an angel." He shoved it into the pocket of his jacket and gave Sam a kiss on her cheek.

"Uhm, well… you're… welcome…" she said softly, looking at him with a small smile.

---

Coop watched them and walked away with a deep sigh. Why did she have John's badge? What happened yesterday when they were together? He couldn't believe that Sam ignored him after all what happened between them? He couldn't lose her, not to Grant.

"Bailey?" he said as Bailey read through some notes.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I wondered if… uhm, well I think I should fly to Memphis …" he insisted with a frown.

Bailey looked up at his agent, "No Coop, two agents are enough…and apart from that, I need you here for the case _I'm_ working on right now. Next time okay?" Bailey offered him.

"I just thought that they'll need my help as a bomb expert. So I could go instead of Grant…" Coop pressed, having his hands in his pockets.

Bailey considered the idea for a while and leant back in his chair, "Well, maybe it's a good idea…" he mused and looked at Coop.

"My words…" he answered and his smile grew wider, "…then I go and tell Grant that he's out of this case."

"No no, wait… you don't understand…" Bailey countered, "…you can't go _instead_ of him, you go _with_ him. Sam needs someone by her side. She can't do it alone…"

"Alone? What's that supposed to mean? She won't be alone, she would be with me!" Coop prompted angrily.

Bailey jumped up from his chair and hit his fists on the table, "We both know that John is the better agent. And don't forget how I am, Nick Cooper. I'm the boss here. If I say something, it has to be done. If you like it, or not. Either you do what I say and go with them or you're staying here. I'm sure there's a lot of unfinished paperwork waiting for you!" Bailey explained him upset, "You're decision. It's easy to replace you Cooper, never forget that!"

The muscles of Coop's jaw were jumping but he wanted to stay cool, "Fine…" he muttered and left Bailey's office.

----

Sam was in her office and packed some things for her flight. She knelt on the floor in front of the closet with her back to the door. As she put a pair of sport shoes into her bag she heard a knock on her door, "Come in! If it's you John, I need a few more minutes before we can leave…"

"No, it's me Sam".

Sam jumped as she heard the voice. She looked over her shoulder and saw Coop standing behind her, "Oh Coop, it's you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry if you expected someone else but it's just me!"

"Don't be ridiculous Coop. You know my flight goes in…" she looked at her watch, "…90 minutes, so I don't have a lot time."

"I know that and I'm just here to tell you…I'm coming with you. Bailey thought it would be a good idea to have a bomb expert over there." Coop informed her with a smile.

Sam couldn't believe her ears. She got up and turned around to face him, "You, what?"

"Well, okay… that's not exactly the reaction I've expected."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Sam began.

"Just tell me what happened between us, Sam. Is there something wrong? Did _I_ something wrong?" he looked into her deep blue eyes, "Please, tell me what it is."

She took her sports bag and put it on the couch, "No, you didn't do something wrong. It's just… uhm…" she hesitated and looked away from him.

"It's him, right?"

"Him? What are you talking about?"

"John, of course."

"John?" she looked at Coop for a while but didn't know what to say. So she shook her head 'no'.

"Really?" he came closer and put his arms around her. He brushed her hair off her left shoulder and kissed her neck, "mmmh, do you know how good you smell?"

"Coop…" she whispered and closed her eyes, "…stop that!"

"Stop what?" he breathed against her neck.

"Please don't do this."

Suddenly the door opened and John came in, "Sam, are you ready? We have to…" he saw them and stopped, "Oh, sorry… stupid me, I… I always forget to knock…" he looked into Sam's eyes, "I better wait outside!" he stepped back and closed the door again.

Sam pulled away from Coop, "That's great… just great!" she sighed and went to the couch.

"What's great? That he saw us? Oh Sam, he's a big boy… I think he can handle what he saw! Or wait, you didn't want him to see this?" he stated jealously.

"No, I didn't want this to happen, that's all!" she countered upset.

"But I had the impression you liked that…" Coop said, frowning.

"Then you were obviously wrong…" she answered with a sigh.

"Come on Sam…" Coop said and tried to grasp her hand.

She pulled her hand away and took her bag, "This conversation is over. We have a job to do!" with these words she left her office, leaving a stunned Coop behind her.

----

Sam and Coop sat in the departure lounge at the airport waiting for their flight.

"I'm tired of waiting…" Coop said with sigh.

"Don't be childish, we're just waiting for 20 minutes." Sam answered.

"These were definitely the longest 20 minutes I had in my entire life. It seems like hours."

Sam rolled her eyes and continued reading her newspaper.

"Someone ordered a drink here?" John came back with three ice-tees and handed one to Sam and one to Coop.

"Thanks" Sam answered with a smile.

"What's that?" Coop looked at the cup and back to John.

"Ice-tee…" he replied and took the seat in front of them.

"Ugh, ice-tee…" Coop said disgusted and played with the straw.

"It's summer, it's hot and ice-tee is refreshing… everybody likes it…" John said and took a sip.

"But I don't…" Coop muttered.

"Oh, that's too bad…" John smirked and looked from Coop to Sam, "…did they say something about the delay?"

"The start is postponed to 4 o'clock …" Sam answered and laid the newspaper on her lap.

John looked at his watch, "Oh okay…" he put the ice-tee down on the seat next to him and offered Sam some chocolate he bought in the little market on the other side of the airport hall.

Sam laughed, "Ice-tee, chocolate… what comes next?" she took one chocolate praline out of the box.

"You'll see…" he said with a grin.

"Mmh, they're good… thank you…" Sam said with a smile.

Coop looked at them and rolled his eyes. It was so obvious what John was trying. In front of his eyes, he couldn't believe it. But he'll not succeed, not John.

---

"This is our row…" the three of them walked through the plane until they came to their seats.

"84A… someone wants my window seat?" John offered and looked back to Sam and Coop.

"No, no…it's okay. Just get in…" Sam answered and pushed him forward. She followed him and took the seat next to him. "Coop, what are you waiting for? Sit down!" she looked up at him.

"Maybe he thinks he needs a special invitation or something…" John said, grinning.

"Oh shut up, Grant…" he let himself fall on the chair and fastened his belt.

"Uuuh, he's grumpy today, isn't he?" John laughed and looked at Sam but she gave him a soft smile and said nothing.

This is going to be an interesting trip that's for sure, he thought and looked outside the window.

----

Sam sat in her office when she heard a knock on her door, "Yeah, come in!" she answered absentmindedly and didn't stop reading her notes of the current case.

John opened the door and peeked around the door frame, "Hi…" he said.

Sam looked up as she heard the too familiar voice, "John…" she whispered with a smile and closed the folder, "…you're back?"

He opened the door wider and walked in, "Yeah, I took an earlier flight…" exhausted he put his travel bag on the floor and looked at her, "Glad to see me?"

Without leaving his eyes she walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"I take that as a 'yes'…" he whispered and leant forward to kiss her.

After a while Sam pulled away and looked into his deep blue eyes, "I missed you."

"Same here…" he replied with a smile and held her close to him, with his arms around her waist. "I plan on never let you go again… how'd you like that?"

"Hmm…" she considered his proposal for a moment and continued, "I think I'd like that a lot…" she looked up at him smiling and bit her lower lip.

"Good…" he smiled and kissed her again.

"Sam… Sam, wake up…" John called her name softly.

She opened her eyes and found herself back in the plane with her head on John's shoulder. She lifted her head and blushed as she looked into his eyes.

"Hey…" he started, a small smile forming on his lips, "…we'll land in a few minutes. Everything okay?"

"Yeah…" she cleared her throat and ran her fingers through her hair. Then she turned to her other side where Coop was looking at her, "What?"

"Did you have any dreams?" he asked her, raising his right eyebrow.

She looked at him and swallowed, "No…" she took her purse and looked for something nervously.

"I was just curious because you said his name…" Coop said with a frown.

She stopped and looked at him reluctantly, "Whose name?"

"John's…"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous…" Sam countered upset.

"That's the truth… ask John, he heard it as well, right?" Coop looked at him.

"Sorry, I fell asleep too… what did she say?" John asked, curiously.

"Nothing… I said nothing. I never speak when I'm asleep, okay? Just drop it please…" Sam closed her eyes and waited for the plane to land.

----

_Hehe.. so this part was a bit longer i guess. I hope you liked it! Please R&R! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, my muse is really creative at the moment.. hehe :) I'm glad there're a few people out there who like my story so far. So thanks for your reviews, they mean a lot to me! So here's the next part. I hope you like it. :) _

-----

**Chapter 4**

"So can you tell me something about last night?" John asked with a notebook in his hand and looked at the old woman in front him.

He was wearing a white shirt, his sleeves brushed up to his elbows and a pair of sunglasses. It was definitely one of these hot summer days, where you prefer to spend a nice day on the beach than do your job as an FBI agent.

"I was over there when Cinnamon and I saw the explosion…" the woman began, calmly.

"Excuse me? Cinnamon?" John asked, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Yeah, Cinnamon… my dog…" she pointed at the little animal, sitting next to her.

"Oh, okay… and?" he pressed, impatiently.

"And what?"

"What happened then?"

"Oh, everything happened so fast…" the old woman added, thoughtfully.

"Think about it, Ma'am. Every little detail can help us."

"There was a car… it hit a garbage can when it drove away. That's why I noticed it…" she stated, with a smile. "I said to Cinnamon, that most of the people today don't appreciate the value of things. You're not old enough to know that, but when I was young we didn't have a lot of money and…".

"I heard about that…" John interrupted her with a smile, and then he continued, "…do you remember the car? Type or colour?"

The woman considered a moment, "It looks like a small bus…".

"A van… okay, and the colour?"

"Black… no wait, it could have also been dark blue…" she sighed and looked at John, "…I'm so sorry… but it was dark and maybe the car isn't important at all."

"It's okay… you've helped us a lot…" he assured her with a smile and gave her one of his cards, "…if you remember something else, call me!"

"Sure…" she shove the card into the pocket of her jacket.

John turned around and let out a prolonged sigh as his cell phone rang, "Grant?"

"Hey, John… do you have something new?" Bailey asked his young agent.

"Hey Bailey. I just talked to some eye-witnesses. One of them told me she saw a van right in front of the church, which drove away right before the church exploded. But we have no colour, no car number… nothing." John told him and sank onto a park bench under a tree.

"Where are Sam and Coop?"

"They're talking to the Memphis PD over there." he told him, watching them from the other side of the street.

"Okay, when Coop finds something out about the dynamite, call me."

"Sure, bye!" John shut down the cell phone and placed it back into his jacket as he heard someone calling his name.

"Agent Grant?"

John looked up and blinked against the sun, "yeah?"

"Inspector Peterson, Memphis P.D…" the man informed him, showing his badge, "… I talked to Dr. Waters earlier and she told me you were send from Atlanta to solve this case."

"Yeah, I was told so…" John laughed, "…so, we're working together now?" he asked curiously and put the sunglasses on his nose.

"No no, unfortunately we have a new case since this morning. So we've fully charged you with this one." Inspector Peterson told him.

"Oh, okay…" John nodded and looked over at Sam.

"Here I have all you need for this case. Various information, pictures of the crime scene, the victims, forensic results…" he handed John a thick folder, "…everything should be in there. Dr. Waters told me to give it to you."

"Thanks…" John took the folder and opened it, "…no suspects until now, right?" he assumed and took a short look at the Inspector.

"Unfortunately not, Agent Grant…" he conceded, "…but I talked to Agent Cooper and he said that he found something out about the explosion."

John raised his eyebrows, "Has he? Well okay, then I should go and talk to him."

"Do that. I have to go back to the station anyway. Duty calls!" both stood up, "If there are any questions, you can call me in my office. Number is in there, too." Peterson pointed at the folder in John's hands.

"I will, thanks…" John answered and headed towards Sam and Coop, "Hey… so, what do we have?" he inquired, raising his eyebrows.

"A very seldom type of dynamite was used. The man knew exactly what he was doing." Coop replied, chewing on his gum.

"But why a church?" John mused, scratching his head in curiosity.

"Well, there are a lot of possibilities…" Sam started and paused for a moment, "…maybe it's someone who hates god, religion, some religious theories or something like that. But I think that he's personally connected with this specific church and that he knows a person there, like the priest or the nuns. Or maybe he worked there in the past and tried to get revenge for something what happened in his life." Sam mused, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Well, then we should pay the priest a visit at the hospital… maybe he knows who…" John started but Sam interrupted him.

"I talked with the doctor and asked if he's in any condition for some questioning and he told me that Reverent Davis fell in a coma this night…" she pointed out, looking at Sam.

"Dammit…" he murmured, "…okay, I'll call Bailey and tell him we'll stay here for a few days. Maybe George finds something out for us. It's a shame that he's not here with us, instead of someone else…" John murmured, fumbling in his jacket pocket for his cell phone.

-----

The three of them walked along the hallway of the Independence Inn, looking for their rooms.

Coop stopped in front of room number 203, "Okay, that's mine…".

"Okay, I think mine is somewhere over there…" Sam pointed on the other side of the hallway."

"Hey, what about dinner? Say, in one hour?" Coop suggested, throwing a short glance toward John, "…only the two of us, hm?" he smiled.

"Coop, I'm tired. All I wanna do is taking a hot bath and go to bed…" she told him with a small smile.

He let out a prolonged sigh, "See you tomorrow!" Coop said and disappeared in his room.

Sam turned around and looked at John, "So, now we need to find our rooms…"

"Yeah, mine is 220… and yours?"

"222… oh, seems we're neighbours…" Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah, seems so…"

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked, while they walked along the hallway.

"Not for me…" John said, a smile covered his handsome face.

"Same here…" Sam responded and stopped in front of her door, "…here we are!"

"Yeah, then… good night!"

"Good night, John…" Sam said and both walked inside their rooms.

-------

John walked to the bed and placed his bag on the bottom of it. All he wanted now was a cold shower, he said to himself. He fumbled through the bag and took out his shampoo and shower lotion and headed towards the bathroom.

This whole thing with Sam and Coop made him really exhausting. Not Sam, but Coop. This sick chewing cow with his big mouth was getting on his nerves, it was almost unbearable. All those glances towards him, when he's with Sam were so unnecessary. Everything was perfect when Coop was in Boston to work on the case.

He and Sam spent almost every day together. They often walked to the park where they spent their lunchtime together. They sat there on a park bench and ate their sandwiches, talking about god and the world. The other day they tried some new restaurants around the VCTF building, went out for dinner after work or watched a few movies together. Neither of them talked about Coop. It was if he'd never existed, but now everything was different. He knew that he should accept that Sam and Coop were dating but it's hard to ignore his feelings for her. To see her and work with her every day, knowing very well that they were _just_ friends, nothing more nothing less. No matter how strong his own feelings were, he couldn't tell her how much he loved her, every single word, move or smile that came from her. All he wanted is to be with her every moment of his life.

He turned off the water and grabbed the towel to wrap it around his waist. As he walked back into the bedroom he heard a soft knock on the connecting door. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey…" came a gentle whisper.

"Sam…" John said, smiling, "…what is it?"

She looked from his face down his body and noticed that he was wearing nothing but a towel, "Oh, sorry… I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No no, you didn't. Really." John tilted his head to the side and gave her a smile, "…come in. I'm right back okay?" he took a pair of jogging pants and a white shirt out of his bag and walked into the bathroom.

After a few minutes he came back and saw Sam sitting on his bed, her eyes travelling over the prints of the report.

"So? What can I do for you?" John smiled, rubbing his face and noticed that he forgot his razor at home.

"Uhm, it's just… I forgot my shower lotion at home and… and I don't like the little ones from the bathroom. So I wanted to ask you if…"

"Sure…" John interrupted her and got the bottle from the bathroom, "…here!"

"Thanks…" she replied, running a hand through her hair.

"You're very welcome…"

Sam smiled and moved to close the door as John held the door open, "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I've planned to go through the folder… gather all the facts we have about the case… and I don't know maybe you're too tired… but if not, we can make it together… two brains are better than one, right?"

Sam looked into his eyes and laughed, "I think so… sure, we can do that."

John raised his eyebrows, "Really? Well, I could order something to eat because I'm starving. What about you?"

"Me too… okay, I take a bath and then we can do some… work together." Sam said.

"I leave the door unlocked. Come over when you're ready, okay?"

"Okay, then… see you later!" Sam whispered and closed the door.

--------

Two hours later, Sam and John sat on the big bed in John's room discussing some forensic results, around them sheets of papers, reports, pictures and a fax from George with possible suspects.

"We should really have him here with us." John said, looking around to find a specific paper.

"Who?" Sam took her glasses off her nose and looked at him, curiously.

"George… it's really getting on my nerves to call him every minute we need some information…" he pointed out, massaging his neck.

"I really don't understand why Bailey sent Coop and not George with us. There is this tension all the time and I fear it's going to affect our work." Sam said, sighing.

"I know and I'm sorry…"

"For what, John? It's not about Coop and you… well, not only… I know you two aren't the best buddies…" she looked at him, smiling. "It's just… I don't know…" she shook her head and looked at the report, placed in front of her.

"What? Tell me…" John whispered, his voice coated with a sense of worry.

Sam looked up into his eyes, "We should go on with our work here…"

"Sam, no matter what it is… you can tell me everything. I'm your friend, remember?" he gave her an assuring smile.

"I know that, John…" she said and paused for a moment, "okay…it's…it's about Coop and…me. I think we should break up. No wait, that's the wrong word… actually we aren't together but… but I think I'll tell him that we're not dating anymore." She looked at John for a while, waiting for a reaction.

John couldn't believe his ears and cleared his throat, "What?"

"I don't know what I saw in him in the first place… I mean, look at him… he's far from a charming man, isn't he?" Sam said, half laughing to herself.

"Well, I think I have to agree with you in this point…" John agreed with a laugh of his own.

"Actually, this isn't funny John…" she said, hitting his arm playfully.

"Of course not, I'm totally serious now… I promise." he assured her with a smile.

"Good…" she sighed and bit her lower lip, "…I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Okay…"

"Or maybe not…"

"What? Why not?" John asked.

"I don't know… maybe I should wait and tell him the news when we're back in Atlanta ." She tried to explain.

"Okay, then after the case…" John said and took a sip of his water on the nightstand.

"But I don't know if I can wait… he follows me everywhere I go and _this_… this is _really_ getting on my nerves…"

"Then you should tell him."

"I know I should…" she sighed and looked at John, "oh my god, the whole time I was talking about me and my problems… I'm so sorry, really!"

"Hey… don't say that… you don't have to be sorry for anything, okay?" he said, grabbing her hand.

"Really?"

"Of course, Sam. Come here…" he pulled her closer into his arms, caressing her soft blond hair, "…do you remember when you offered me your shoulder when I was at the hospital? Now it's the other way around. "

"Thank you…" she responded with her head on John's chest, smiling.

----

_Oooh, isn't that sweet? lol ... I'm not too mean with Coop, am I? :p Please tell me what you think! R&R _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for your nice reviews :) They make me so happy and encourage me to go on with this story. It's so funny to treat Coop like this..lol.. nooo, I'm not mean, am I? lol ... I hope you like this next chapter :) _

--------

**Chapter 5**

It was the next morning when the telephone in John's room rang. He groaned and without opening his eyes he grabbed it from his nightstand.

"Yeah?" he said, sleepily.

"John… George found something out, the fax is on it's way…" he paused a moment, "John? Were you still asleep?"

"Yeah, that's what people are doing in the middle of the night, Bailey." he explained, yawning.

"It's 10 in the morning. I thought you were working already, but I was definitely wrong."

"It's 10?" John asked, trying to get up as he realized Sam was lying on his shoulder, with her hand on his chest. "Sam? Wake up…it's late."

"Sam? Is Sam with you?" Bailey asked, curiously.

"What? Oh no… of course not."

"But you said her name. You said 'Sam'."

"No, I… I said… damn… yeah, that's what I've said…" he answered, scratching his head.

"John, I'm not dumb okay?"

Sam sat up and looked at John, confusing.

John let out a prolonged sigh, "Okay, you're right. She's here but it's not what it looks like. I mean, we worked until midnight and then we fell asleep… in my bed and it was…"

Bailey cut him off, "John, it's really non of my business to tell you with who… well, you know what I mean… but _not_… please _not_ in the middle of this important case. Afterwards both of you can do whatever you want, did you get that?"

"Yeah but…"

"Good, and now… get out of bed and check the fax I've send you a minute ago. I'll call you later." Bailey ordered and ended the call.

John sat in bed with his mouth open, almost forgot to breathe as Sam took the phone out of his hand.

"Bailey?" she asked, softly.

"Yeah and you don't believe what he said to me…" John paused because of a knock on the door. Half laughing he got up and walked to the door, "he said something like 'I can sleep with…'" he opened it and saw Coop standing outside.

"Do you know where Sam is?" he asked impatiently and walked inside without looking at John. With a shocked expression he saw Sam, laying on John's bed. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Well…" she looked at John and then back at Coop, "sleeping?" she answered calmly.

"Here? In this bed? With Grant?" his voice grew louder with every word.

"It doesn't matter because… because it's over. It's over between us Coop. We can still be friends and co-workers of course, but nothing more. That's it!" she let out a sigh of relief, "And now, excuse me… I need to get ready for work." she walked through the connecting door and closed it behind her.

"Same goes for me buddy…" John said and walked over to get the fax from the machine.

"What have you done?" Coop asked angrily with his hands on his hips.

With the fax in his hand, John turned around "Excuse me?" he said, innocently.

"Oh don't play a fool with me Grant. Everything was just perfect until you came and pushed yourself between us. You ruined everything Sam and I had." Coop pointed out, waving his hands through the air.

"Oh, and what _exactly_ did you have? Hm?" John asked, trying to hide his laugh.

"Our relationship, her trust in me or our love. Just pick one." Coop shouted.

"Love? Oh wake up Coop and don't fool yourself. Truth be told? I think she never loved you. "John said, shrugging.

"Oh shut up. You played the prince charming all the time, her best friend, always there for her… blah blah… when your plan was all along to sleep with her."

"Take that back because that's _not_ true!" John shouted at him.

"Of course it's true… and I swear to god, you're _so_ going to pay for this…" Coop hissed furiously.

"Was that a threat?" John placed the fax back on the table and turned around to face him again.

"You'll bet…"

"Well, although I'm so terribly scared here… I'm afraid we have to quit our little conversation now and go back to work." John said, taking his bag out of the closet.

"No, we're not done yet…"

"Yes, I think we are. So please, do me a favour and get on someone else's nerves. Could you do that? Please!"

"Don't tell me what to do… I told you, you're going to pay for what you've done…" he took a step forward and threw his fist straight into John's face, who fell against the closet behind him and toppled to the ground.

John held his hand to his nose and noticed that he was bleeding, "Are you out of your mind?"

From the noise of John's fall, Sam came back into the room and saw John on the floor, bleeding from his nose. "Oh my god, Coop what have you done?" she hurried to John and helped him up, "Are you okay?"

John touched his nose again, "Yeah. I'm fine, I guess."

"I can't believe what you did." she shoot Coop an annoying glare.

"What? It wasn't my fault. He fell over his own bag. I didn't do anything!" Coop said with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, sure…" she looked at John, "…come we're going to clean you off…" she took his hand and led him into the bathroom.

"It's okay Sam. You don't have to do this." he held a tissue under his nose.

"Sit down, we have to stop the bleeding…" Sam took a washcloth and held it under the water. Then she wringed it out and held it under his nose, "Head back! So, what happened out there?"

"Nothing… he's just so damn clumsy sometimes…" Coop said grinning, standing at the doorframe.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I didn't ask you, did I? Go and… and do what ever you want... but _please_ go!" she prompted and closed the door in front of him. "I assume he's not right and you fell over your own bag…so?" she looked back at John.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, of course not… let me guess, he said that's your fault why we broke up, right?"

"Basically, yeah…"

"I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have let you alone with him. I mean, I told him it's over and then I walked away. I never realized…"

"Okay, will you stop that please? It's not your fault that this bastard is out of mind…" he stood up and looked into the mirror, "…okay, I think the bleeding has stopped. Thanks!"

"You're welcome…" Sam said, smiling.

"When I'm dressed we're going to sit together, discussing what we're going to do next. Just give me a minute."

"You're sure alright? Maybe you should sit down for a moment?" she looked at him, concerning.

"No, I'm fine… really…" John assured her with a smile, "…let's say, downstairs in 15 minutes?"

"Okay, in 15 minutes…" she repeated and left the bathroom.

----

"So what? Do you plan on never talk to me again?" Coop said, facing Sam on the other side of the round table downstairs in the foyer of the hotel.

"Try me." Sam answered shortly, her eyes travelled over an article of the daily newspaper.

"We both know that's not possible… because we have a work to do…" he told her, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh really?" she looked up, meeting his gaze. "Are you really sure we _both_ know that?" she forced a laugh and continued, "Because upstairs _I_ got the impression that you're just here to make my life hell."

"I love you, so why should I do that?" he defended calmly.

"But I don't love you. When did you get that?" she prompted, sighing.

He bent forward, clasping his hands together on the table, "And I know _why_!"

"Me too. You're absolutely not my type. And come to that you're so self centred, jealous, intrigued and… well, I can sit here and talk for hours, but I don't want to because I'm done with it. I'm done with you."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. What do you think? That I'm just kidding around here?" she laughed, "No, I'm entirely serious."

"But it's all about him, isn't it? I mean, since he's so damn…"

"Excuse me, can I bring you something?" a petit woman asked smiling.

Sam looked up at her, rather relieved. "A cup of coffee would be fine, thanks!"

"Coffee, all right. And you, Sir?" she looked at Coop.

"Uhm, the same…" he said, trying to force a smile.

Sam turned around and saw John coming downstairs. Clad in black pants and white shirt with the top buttons open, he threw a smile in her direction. With his jacket over one shoulder and the thick folder under one arm he headed towards them.

"Okay, three cups, please!" Sam said.

"No problem…" the waitress answered and left the table.

"John? What took you so long?" Sam started, looking up at him.

"Sorry, Bailey called…again…" he put the folder on the table and sat down on the chair next to her.

"I ordered a coffee already. I hope that's okay." She said, smiling.

"Sure, that's perfect. Look, that's the fax Bailey sent through…" he took some sheets out of the folder and Sam read through it.

"Here's your coffee…" the young waitress said and put the three cups on the table.

"Thanks…" John answered and shot a quick glance towards Coop.

"Robert Blake…" Sam mused, looking at John. "You think that's him?"

"Of all the suspects, he matches the profile almost perfectly…" John told her.

"Then we're going to pay him a visit." Sam answered.

"Yep, after my coffee…"

"Sure…" Sam said, smiling.

"Coop, call Bailey and ask him about a search warrant for this Robert Blake. It's better if we have one in case he'll refuse to let us in." John said, without looking at Coop.

"Why me? Do it yourself!" Coop prompted.

"You're here to help and what have you done except getting on my nerves?" John asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You wanted to come with us. Don't tell me it was Baileys idea." Sam said, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah, later okay?" Coop suggested and took a sip from his hot coffee.

"No, not later… we need to go in a few minutes. We need it _now_!" John said, raising his voice.

"But _now_, I'm drinking my coffee… give me some time to wake up buddy." Coop smirked at John.

"I'm not your buddy. And where is the goddamn problem if you do this for me? Tell me? I'm just curious you know. You did _nothing_… absolutely nothing for this case. Sam and I worked the whole night to find something out while you were asleep. All you can do is push my buttons…but this is not about me, Coop. We're here to do a job for god sake!" John told him, angrily.

"Oh really? A job… well that's funny to here those words from you. I mean, god knows what you did with her in your room… the whole night. But I'm sure you've enjoyed it a lot, right?"

"Coop!" Sam shouted, looking at him.

"What? I know what I saw Sam. And back to you…" he looked at John, "…I'm sick that you're playing the big boss all the time."

"Oh, so it's my fault that Bailey sent me in charge here? But if you have a problem with that… fine, then go! I don't need someone in my team who's against me."

"Maybe I'll do this…" Coop shouted back.

"Great…" John said and shot an angry glare at him.

Coop hesitated a moment and then got up from his seat. "Fine, I'll go!" he said and threw his notepad on the table, causing John's coffee to spill over his pants. Coop turned round and left the table without a word.

"Dammit Coop!" John shouted and jumped up from his chair. "That's perfect, just perfect. I can't believe that Bailey sent him over with us… he's such a… a…"

"I know John. Let me talk with Bailey and explain him what happened. Maybe he can sent George instead or someone else." Sam suggested, handing him a tissue.

"Thanks… sounds great but I can't tell him that. I don't want him to know that I've screwed up here." John said, drying his pants with the tissue.

"No, what are you talking about? You didn't screw up. None of this was your fault." Sam said, smiling.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I've provoked him. I shouldn't have done that."

"No no. John… he provoked you. So please, don't let it be your fault. Let's go upstairs. You change your clothes and I call Bailey."

"Okay…" he took the folder from the table and looked at his pants. "I swear to god, I could…"

Sam looked at him, smiling "I know, John. I know!"

------

_lol.. so what do you think? It's not easy to work with someone like Coop..sigh.. lol.. please R & R! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked this chapter and that I'm not too mean to Coop... lol..   
Mrs. Rhett Butler: this episode is one of my favorites too.. i could watch the kissing scene over and over again sigh :)   
Anyway, here's the next chapter... I hope you like it! _

----------

**Chapter 6**

"2170 Peach Avenue …" John said and parked the car in front of the old house, "…that's it. Do we have the search warrant, Sam?"

"Sure, it's all in there…" she said and pointed at her purse.

"Good…" John answered and looked into the rear-view mirror. Coop noticed it.

"What?" he snapped.

"Nothing. Just checking." John answered.

"Checking what? If I'm still here? I'm here okay. I'm here to do my job."

"You're just here because of Bailey." Sam threw in, looking at John.

"Sorry, I don't want to lose my job, okay." Coop murmured with his arms on his chest.

"Oh really? Then don't act so stupid and think before you open your mouth." John got out of the car. "Sam, I want you to stay behind me." He said, looking at her while he shut the car door.

She nodded in response and the three of them walked to the front door of the house. John knocked loudly and peeked through the window as nobody opened the door. He knocked again, "FBI, open the door please!" But there was nothing.

"Maybe there's a second door on the backside…" Sam suggested and walked around the house.

"Woah, wait wait…" John grabbed his gun and went towards her, "…please, stay behind me. We don't know if he's at home and what he's capable of, okay?" he pleaded and waved a hand at Coop.

He tried the door and to his surprise he found it open. "Let's go inside. Coop, give me backup." He ordered and entered the house.

"Nothing…" Coop looked around, raising his eyebrow as they realized that nobody was at home. "I think that's the wrong guy. Let's go home."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure that's the man. We just need something to prove it. Sam?" John turned around, "What do you think?"

Sam's eyes wandered through the room, until she stopped at a small table near the sofa with some family pictures on it.

"Everything looks so ordinary. Almost like there lives a happy family but things are often different from what you see. I'm wondering if there's a secret room or something like that…" she whispered and left the living room.

John followed her and perceived a wooded door. He grabbed Sam's arm and shoved her behind him as he pulled out his gun. Carefully he opened the door and saw nothing but darkness down there.

"Someone got a flashlight here?" John asked, making his way down the wooden stairs.

"Not really…" Sam answered and followed him.

After a while his eyes got used to the darkness of the basement and he was able to see the outlines of some furniture. As he headed forward a desk he pumped his head onto something. He looked up and saw a small light hanging on the ceiling. Without hesitation he pulled the cord and the room turned into a soft light.

John turned his gaze to the desk right in front of him, while Coop searched through the basement.

"Sam? John said, waving a hand in her direction.

"Yeah? What did you find?" she started as she headed towards him.

John turned towards her and handed her a map of the church, "Look at this…"

Sam took it and spread it out on the small desk, "A map of the church…" she whispered, "…there's something marked." she pointed on the map and caught John's glare.

"There's a cross here and here… exactly where the church exploded. On the front and on the backside…" John concluded thoughtfully.

"That's definitely a beginning. I'm sure we can something more…" she looked around a perceived a big closet on the left wall, right beside the stairs. She opened it and put a hand on her mouth as she saw what was in there. "Oh my goodness!"

"What?" John said and came up to here, "Oh, wow… nice equipment…" he raised his eyebrows, "…uhm Coop, take a look at this… now!"

Coop rushed to them, "What? Oh… that's definitely enough to blow up the whole city."

"Jesus…" John ran his hand through his hair, "…okay, I call Bailey. We need a special task force here. It gives me a very uneasy feeling to know that the building could explode in a second…" he fumbled around in his pockets until he found his cell phone. He dialled Bailey number as he heard a voice behind him.

"I wouldn't do this if I were you or I'm going to kill her…" a man chimed in, holding a gun against Sam.

John turned around and placed the cell phone immediately on the desk, "Mr. Blake, put the gun down…"

"Don't tell me what to do. You're definitely not in the position to do this, are you?" Robert Blake reminded him with a cruel smile.

"John…" Sam whispered with fear in her eyes.

"Look, let her go okay?" John suggested and made a step forward.

"No I won't. And don't forget… one wrong move and she's dead…" he dragged her back towards him, the gun still on her throat.

"Mr. Blake…" John began, taking a step back. "Don't hurt her, please. If you put the gun down we can discuss everything very calmly."

"Discuss?" he laughed and then looked at him sternly. "Discuss what?" he looked at the desk and the open closet.

"What you did…" John started quietly. "…your reasons to kill all of those people."

"I didn't want that…"

"Sure you did…" Coop shouted angrily.

"Shut up…" Robert Blake shouted back, "…I didn't ask you for your opinion, did I?

"The hell with you… let her go or…" Coop started again wrathfully.

"Coop…" John shot him a glare.

"What? Do you want him to kill her? I don't." Coop snapped.

"What are you talking about? Do you think I want that? You're definitely crazy, Coop! That's for sure." John prompted upset.

"No, I'm not and now cut the crap!" he turned back to Blake "One last time, let her go now!"

"Or what? Are you threatening me?" he grinned.

"Maybe…" Coop reached for his gun, but Blake noticed it and pointed his own gun at him. With one shot Coop toppled to the floor and hit his head on the desk behind him.

At the same time Sam immediately shrugged out of Blake's grasp and John threw the gun out of his hand with his feet. He stood in front of her as Blake rushed towards him full of anger.

"You stupid Cop…" he hissed and punched John into his stomach rather forcefully. John winced, holding his stomach and didn't see as Blake shoved him back on the wall and hit him across the face until he fell unconscious to the ground.

Blake looked at John and Coop, laughing loudly. "So stupid, unbelievable!" Then he turned around and saw Sam. As he made a step towards her, she made a step back.

"You aren't afraid of me, are you?" he asked, as he saw her fearful expression. "I promise you'll get a quick death… it's really a shame to kill a beautiful woman like you…" his eyes meeting and holding her gaze, "…but I can't let you live, you know!" he took a little box out of his jacket and pushed the red button. "Do you see this over there? In exactly 2 hours and 30 minutes there'll be a BANG… and everything's over!" Blake looked at her one last time and left the basement, laughing.

When she heard him lock the door she ran to John and knelt down beside him, "John? Wake up John, please!" he urged, stroking his cheek.

A few seconds later, John opened his eyes and sat up, holding his head. "What happened? Where is Blake?"

"He's gone. We're locked here and there's a bomb over there with only 2 hours 30 minutes left." she told him, nervously.

He squinted his eyes on her, "A bomb? Great, it's getting better every second." he said and got up. "We need Coop!" he looked around and saw him lying a few feet away from them.

"Coop?" John shook him, "Can you hear me? We need you… Coop!"

"John, look at his arm… he's bleeding. Blake shot him!" Sam surmised and knelt down to look at his arm. "We need something to stop the bleeding."

"And what?" John looked around but didn't find something, so he shrugged out of his shirt and ripped it in two, using them to bind off Coop's arm.

"John, you'll be freezing down here…" Sam said as she looked from his bare chest back to his eyes.

"I'm okay!" he gave her a small smile. "Dammit Coop, wake up."

"I'm afraid, John. I don't wanna die… Chloe can't lose her mother too. We need to get out of here." She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"We will…" he said and grabbed the cell phone from the table, dialling Bailey's number. "It doesn't work, dammit. That's not happening. I have a cell phone and when I need it, it's not working. I can't believe this." he shouted and threw it against the wall.

"John…" Sam whispered.

He took his gun and ran the stairs up to the big door. He aimed his gun at the door and fired.

"John… it's a metal door… it'll not work!" she stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at him.

After a few shots, he lowered his gun and threw it aside. "Dammit!"

She looked at him and put her hand on her forehead, "I don't wanna die… not now!"

John rushed down the stairs and headed to the other side of the basement. The clock said 2:20 and he knew he had to do something. And he had to do it _now_. He shoved his hand into his jeans pockets and took out a knife.

"John, what are you doing?" Sam said, frowning.

He put the cover aside and looked at the colourful cables, "You want to get out of here right?"

"Sure but… John please, you can't do this… Coop could help us but… but not you."

"Oh thanks, Sam. How nice…" John answered.

"No, that's not what I meant… but you don't know what you're doing, do you?" she asked, fearfully.

"Look, I've learnt it years ago. It's part of the basic training of the FBI. I know I'm not an expert like Coop, but hey… I won't sit here and wait for our death." he explained rather calmly.

"But maybe there's another way…"

"No, there isn't. The door is locked and there are no windows to get out of here… that's our last chance…" he declared, matter of factly. Then he took a deep breath and looked at the cables in front of him, "Green, red, yellow, blue… what colour?" John closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. "Think John, you need to remember the colour…"

The hand with the knife was shaking and his pulse went definitely higher. All he had to do is remember what he learnt years ago. He was a damn bad cop if he didn't even remember such important facts. Facts that should save lives.

"John?" Sam whispered, touching his arm, "Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes again, "I think it's the green one!"

"What do you mean you _think_? You're not sure?" Sam asked, raising her left eyebrow.

"Sam, I…" he paused for a while and continued, "…no, it's the red one!"

"The red one? John, if I ask you again you'll probably say yellow… that's not how it works. You need to be sure!" she clasped her hands together, her eyes never leaving John's.

John turned around and looked at Coop on the floor - he was still unconscious. "I know but… I am sure now. It has to be the red one!"

Sam looked at him and bit her lower lip. She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear with a shaking hand. "Okay, then… try it!"

"And what if…" John began but stopped as he looked into her eyes.

She shook her head, "Please, do it now… I mean, we're going to die anyway, right?" She walked to John's side, covering her eyes with her hands.

John swallowed and held the knife to the red cable. His forehead was sweaty and he could feel the heart in his chest, beating wildly. He took one last breath, closed his eyes and cut it….

-----

_Woah, so... that's it...lol... brave John, isn't he? lol :) _


	7. Chapter 7

_ Mrs. Rhett Butler: I know this episode...jeez, John looked like hell at the end. Poor boy.. lol... but you are right, the interaction between Sam and John was so sweet. Sam cared a lot :)   
So, okay... here's the next part... i hope you like it! _

------

**Chapter 7**

Nothing happened and Sam opened her eyes to look at the clock, "59 minutes? What… what happened?"

"I… I don't know. Sam, I'm sure it should have been the red one…it must have been a trap…" John whispered and put the knife on the table.

"Okay, we're not dead… not _now_! Maybe it's the green one like you said before?" she said, looking at him.

"What if not? Look, I'll never gonna touch this again, that's for sure!" John replied with a shaky voice and looked at her. "You have to believe me. I…I really thought it was the red one… I'm so sorry!"

"I know that, but you don't have to be sorry for anything. You wanted to save us…" Sam said, looking at him.

"Yeah and what's now? Just one hour left… I shouldn't have touched it in the first place." he said, averting Sam's gaze.

"Hey…" she whispered and took his hand, "…look at me."

But he pulled his hand away and turned around to walk away from her. He couldn't look at her, not now. And not after he screwed up. He leant against the wall and sank to the ground.

------

Bailey and George landed at the airport of Memphis . They walked through the terminal as Bailey dialled John's number. All he heard was a disconnected sound on the other side of the line. "Where are you?" he said to himself and shoved his cell phone back into his pockets.

"I don't have a good feeling…" George stated.

"Me too. George, give me the address of a Robert Blake. Sam called me in the morning for a search warrant. Maybe they are still there…" Bailey ordered as both of them climbed into a taxi.

-------

Sam came up to John and sank to the ground to his left. She took his hand and leant her head against his arm. Both stayed silent for a few minutes until Sam started to talk.

"Do you remember the first day we met?" she asked, whispering.

John turned his head to look at her, "Sure…" he said with a small smile.

"And what did you think when I came into your office?"

"Sam…"

"Come on… tell me…" she repeated, her eyes locked with his.

"I've always liked blonde women you know?" John said, offering her a small grin, "But when you came into my office I thought… wow… from now on I love my work more than before!" he looked at her, a smile playing across his features. "And you?"

"What?"

"What did you think?" he said while he held her hand in his.

"A tall, dark and handsome guy with the bluest eyes I've ever seen."

"So you liked me right from the start, did you?" a grin covered his face.

"Even if we had our problems at the beginning, I knew we would be good friends in the future."

"And you were right…" he sighed and tilted his head back on the wall.

"Mhm… there's something you do to us women…"

"Who? Me?" John asked, laughing.

"Yes… you did it with me… and Chloe. Do you remember when you came to us for dinner and you brought this delicious ice cream for dessert?" she looked at him, "From this day on you had her on your side."

"Just her?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You know what I mean, John." she said, sighing.

"She's a beautiful little girl. I always wanted a daughter like her. And now I'll never know if I would be a good dad or not." he whispered, sadly.

"You'd be the best dad a child could dream of." she told him softly.

"I don't know…" Thoughts about his own childhood came into his mind. He remembered how his dad treated him. He always said to himself that he wouldn't be like him. He'd be a better dad.

"I can't believe I'll never gonna see my baby again…" she whispered, tears threatening to run down her cheeks, "…you know… there's so much I wanted to tell her…" she turned her head and looked at John, "…tell her how beautiful she is and… and how much I love her… and now? I'll never gonna see her again. God John, tell me this is just a nightmare… please…" she hold her hands on her face and began to cry.

It nearly broke John's heart to see her like this. She and Chloe went through so much already. That was not fair.

He pulled her close and caught her into a tight hug, "Sssh…"

He didn't know what to say. What words of comfort were there in this kind of situations? Everything he could say wouldn't change the fact that they were going to die soon. That this bastard left them in the basement with a bomb that could possibly blow up the whole district.

He cradled her in his arms for a few minutes until she calmed down. With her head on his chest, she clang to him with all her strength and let out a shaky sigh.

John tilted her head up, so that she looked at him. With his thumb he brushed the remained tears from her face but new ones find their way down her cheeks.

She looked into his deep blue eyes and placed a hand on his handsome face, "Thank you…" she whispered.

"For what?" he asked, confusing.

"For everything. For being there for me whenever I needed you, for comforting me, for making me laugh and for being so wonderful to Chloe."

"Hey, you're welcome…" he answered, swallowing hard.

"And John?" she moved closer to him, their lips nearly touching.

"Yeah?"

"I love you…" her voice just above a whisper. She placed a hand on the back of his neck and met his lips in a gentle kiss.

This was not what he had expected even if he dreamt about it since the first day they met.

After a while he pulled apart and looked into her eyes, "Sam…I…"

"Yeah?" she focused her gaze on him, unsure what he was going to say.

"I… I love you too…" John leant her back until she was laying on the floor and began to kiss her again. She clang her hands around his neck to hold him to her. She never wanted to let him go, ever. This one kiss should last forever

Suddenly the door opened and Bailey stood on the top of the stairs, raising his eyebrows as he saw them on the floor. He cleared his throat to get some attention but it was in vain.

"And I thought you were in trouble here…" Bailey started as he came down the stairs.

John pulled apart and turned around to see his boss with a stern expression on his face.

"Thank god Bailey… believe me, we are!" John stood up and helped Sam on her feet, too.

"Then what the hell do you think you're doing down here? I called you a thousand times but you didn't answer…" he looked at Sam, "…and now I know why!"

"No no… it's not what it looks like." Sam tried to explain.

"It's always '_not what it looks like'_ right?" Bailey stated with his hands on his hips.

"Blake locked us here and if that's not bad enough…" John turned around and pointed to the bomb, "…he left a very nice gift here, too."

"What is that? A bomb?" Bailey asked and saw the time running down from 20 minutes. He took his cell phone and dialled a number, "We have a bomb here… sent the special unit task force down… _NOW_!" he ordered and ended the call. "

"I was never happier to see you Bailey…" Sam said, relieved.

He looked from Sam to John and noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, "Let's get out of here, but John… please put on your shirt. I don't want any rumours."

"My shirt? Oh my god, Coop… we need an ambulance. He's wounded." John said abruptly.

"He's wounded and you…" Bailey paused and looked at them, "…I will send the medics down to him… and now let's get out of here."

-----

Bailey, George, Sam and John walked out of the hospital after they visited Coop. The doctors said that the wound on his left arm wasn't serious but he also had a concussion when he pumped his head on the table. So they insisted that Coop should stay at the hospital, at least over night. As soon as Coop was brought to the hospital, Bailey announced a search for Robert Blake. He was on the run, but every police station, every costumes officer and all the airports around Memphis were informed and would give an immediate report when he'd try to leave the country.

On the way to their rental car nobody spoke. Bailey was still angry about what happened and damned himself that he wasn't there with them. Even if he knew that possibly wouldn't have changed anything. But he couldn't get out of his head that he nearly lost two of his best agents and friends. So he wasn't sure if he was mad at Sam and John, Blake or even himself.

Without talking that much they drove back to the hotel. Bailey decided to stay one more day to have an eye on the current investigations of this case.

After a shower and a changing of clothes they met in John's room to discuss what happened hours before. Bailey was the first who knocked on John's door.

"Wait a second…" John shouted and slipped into a black shirt. Then he put his bag back into the closet and opened the door, "Bailey, come in!" he said and watched as Bailey walked to the big round table in front of the window. He sighed as he noticed Bailey's stern look. He was sure that he was mad. He trusted him and charged him with this case and all he did was screwing up.

"Bailey, look…" he started but was interrupted by a voice coming from behind.

"Am I late?" Sam asked, closing the connecting door behind her.

Bailey shot a surprised glance at her, raising an eyebrow in curiosity where she was coming from, "No" he answered shortly.

"Oh, okay!" she answered, nodding. Wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt, she made her way to the sofa and sank onto it. Unconsciously she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at John, nervously.

"Since we're all here, I want to talk to you." Bailey spoke up and walked to the sofa across Sam. With a sigh he sat down and clasped his hands together, "Tell me what happened today." He looked at Sam first but she didn't say anything. So his eyes wandered over to John, "So?"

"What do you want to hear?" John asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Everything…" Bailey insisted, focusing his eyes on his younger agent.

After rubbing his face in frustration, John answered "I'll give you the report in a few days, okay. There you can read _everything_."

"Dammit John… it was a simply question. Because what happened today… and I mean everything… shouldn't have happened at all. Not us, not the FBI. We can not afford to gain a bad reputation." Bailey prompted angrily.

"So what do you wanna hear?" John asked.

"What went wrong with Blake in the basement… for example?"

John looked at him, frowning with his hands on his hips. His mouth fumbled for words, "I… oh god Bailey. Am I right that you think it's my fault that Coop is at the hospital and that Blake locked us there?"

"You were in charge John. You had the responsibility for everyone on this case and you know that. So I ask you again, how was it possible that Coop is at the hospital and Blake on the run?" Bailey repeated once again, waiting for an answer.

John forced a laugh, "I really thought you have a little bit humanity. If you don't remember… we almost died today. Do you have the slightest idea how it feels when you know that you're going to die and you can do _nothing_? Just sit there and wait for your death? When you know that everything's over and that you're going to lose everything important in your life…" he stopped a moment and looked at Sam, "…and I'm not talking about me, because I have no family who gives a shit if I'm dead or not. No, I'm talking about Sam. Have you ask her how she felt down there, knowing to lose everything she fought so hard for? No, you haven't… because all you can think of is to blame someone… no, not _someone_… _me_ if course… it's always my fault. You're looking for the guilty part? Well, let's say John Grant… that's so easy!"

"John…" Sam said with teary eyes.

"You know that's not true…" Bailey declared simply.

"Oh really? Did you hear yourself talking minutes ago?"

Bailey breathed out heavily, "Look, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I nearly lost my best agents… and friends today and…" he looked at Sam, "Sam?"

"Yeah?" she answered, looking down.

"When we're back in Atlanta I want you to talk to Mr. Gardner, our psychologist. He'll help you to…"

"No…" she interrupted him.

"Sam, just because you're a psychologist yourself doesn't mean you can talk to another one." Bailey told her calmly.

"I don't want to talk to him, okay? I'm fine!" she stammered, playing with her fingers.

"Okay, then talk to someone else. And I'm here for you too. For both of you. You know that, do you?" Bailey inquired.

"We know that" John murmured.

"Okay…" he got up and walked to the door, but turned around again. "One last thing!"

"What?" John asked, frowning.

"I know that's none of my business, I told you the same in the morning when I called. But whatever you two have…" he looked from John to Sam, "…I don't want it to affect your work."

"Bailey…"

"Did you get that?"

"Yeah…" John answered with a sigh.

"Fine. Good night!" and with this words Bailey closed the door behind him.

"Unbelievable…" John whispered, leaning against the door.

"You should have told him the truth…" Sam pointed out.

"About what?" he replied.

"Well… about what really happened for example… and that Coop was responsible!"

"I don't know. Was he?" John questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course… and I'll mention that in my report." she stated and got up, walking to the door.

John walked towards her and stepped in her way, "Where are you going?"

"In my room… I'd like to take a shower…" she looked away and continued, "…besides, it was a hard day and… and I'm really exhausted."

"You're right…" he gave her a small smile, "…see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, good night…" she looked at him and opened the connecting door to her room.

----

_So, that's it ... and what I have in my mind there's just going to be one last chapter to finish this. I'll post it in the next few days! :)   
Please R&R! _


	8. Chapter 8

_So guys, this will be the last part. I had a rough week but finally i found time to finish this... :)   
__Once again i want to thank my friend Sandy for her support. I know you're away right now, but I think of you and I hope you're better soon. I miss you...  
And of course I want to thank all my reviewers... I wrote it for all Believers out there and i really hope you liked it... :)   
So, well.. enough said.. here we go...lol _

-----

**Chapter 8**

Sam came out of the bathroom after taking a shower and drying her hair. She climbed into her bed and tried to get some sleep but her thoughts always circled around what happened in the basement, with Coop and with John. With a glance on her clock she grabbed her telephone and dialled the number of the firehouse.

"Hallo?" came a tiny voice on the other side of the line.

"Hi Chloe, it's me… mommy!"

"Mommy…" the little girl cheered up, "…how you're doing?"

"I'm fine… what about you?" Sam asked her.

"Me too. Guess where I went today mommy…" Chloe said, giggling.

"Hmm… I don't know. Tell me."

"At the zoo… with Angel…"

"Wow… and did you have fun?"

"Yes… we saw elephants, bears and monkeys. There was a baby monkey too. It was so sweet!" Chloe told her excited.

"I'm glad you had fun, Chloe…" Sam told her daughter.

"Can we go to the zoo when you're back? I want to show you the baby monkeys… can we go? Please!" Chloe pleaded, playing with the telephone cable.

"Sure, I'd like that a lot…"

"I want John to come with us. Do you think he wants to?"

"I'll ask him." Sam suggested, smiling.

"Okay… when do you come home?"

"I don't know yet. When we caught the bad guy."

"Hm, okay… I hope that's not going to take much longer because I miss you mommy."

"I miss you too…" Sam said with teary eyes, "…dream well, Chloe!"

"You too. I love you...bye!"

"Love you too. Bye"

Sam put the phone back on her bedside table and pulled the blankets up to her chin. She was really exhausted and tried to get some sleep. But every time she closed her eyes, she saw Blake and felt the gun on her head. So she sat up and turned on the small light to her right. It was not, that she was scared but she didn't want to fall asleep and have one of her nightmares she knew from the times when Jack controlled her life.

So she got up and opened the door to John's room. He laid on his bed, facing the tiny window near the table. Hearing his steady breath, she concluded that he was asleep. With a smile she tilted her head to the side and watched him a moment. How he laid there with his jogging pants and bare chest. Oh how she loved to watch him.

After closing the door behind her, she walked towards his bed and laid down in front of him, placing his arm around her waist. For a moment she didn't know what she was doing, but it felt so good to have him near her, to feel his heartbeat and to hear his breath. And most of all, it felt so right to have his arms protectively around her.

--------

A few hours later John woke up and felt someone beside him. Without opening his eyes, he smelled her, the sweet scent of her hair and her body. He could never get enough of her. Softly he caressed her arm and noticed that she was a little to cold for his taste. So he carefully reached to the bottom of the bed and pulled the blanket over both of them. She stirred as she felt it and opened her eyes. John clang to her and whispered into her ear, "It's okay, go back to sleep."

"Okay…" she mumbled and closed her eyes again.

John smiled and shoved his hand underneath the blanket where he took her hand in his. After only five minutes both drifted back to sleep and didn't wake up till someone called at 8 in the morning.

Sam heard the telephone first and unnoticed where she was, she grabbed the phone and held it to her ear, "Yeah?"

"We have…" Bailey stopped as he recognized her voice, "…Sam?"

"Bailey…" she rubbed her face with the free hand, "…what is it?"

"Did I dial the wrong number? I thought John has room number 220. Seems I've mixed something up here…" Bailey said.

"Uhm… actually, you haven't…" she stated and ran one of her hands through John's hair, "John? Wake up, it's Bailey."

"What?" he opened his eyes, "Bailey?"

Sam nodded and gave him the phone, "Yeah?"

A little confused, Bailey began "John, we have Robert Blake. They caught him as he tried to leave the country."

"Great. So are we finished here?" he asked, rubbing his face.

"Our flight back to Atlanta goes in… one hour. Please, don't be late!"

"Of course not… bye!" he sighed and ended the call.

"What?" Sam asked, looking at him.

"They caught Blake and he's been arrested. Our flight back goes in one hour. Bailey wants us to be on time… so we should get up and pack our things…" he turned on his side and propped his head on his hand.

"Now?"

"Unfortunately, yeah…" he smiled and brushed a strand of her from her face.

"But I don't want to… I like it so much better here…" she grinned and pulled the blanket up to her chin again.

"Same here…" he looked at her, "…but we have to!"

"I know…" she sighed.

"And… did you sleep well?" John asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Uhm, yes… thanks!" she answered with a smile.

"For what?

"For making me sleep well…" she leaned forwards and gave him a small kiss.

"It was a pleasure!"

-----

_A few days later... _

"Mummy? Is it 3 already?" Chloe ran into the bathroom where her mother was making her hair. Sam turned to her daughter, "No honey, it's 2.30…" she told her with a smile, "…he won't be late."

"Did he really say he wants to come with us? Maybe he forgot…" Chloe said, sadly.

"No, he hasn't… he promised me come. And he's so excited about the little monkeys you talked about."

Chloe giggled and looked at her mum, "Cool. Where's the camera? I'd like to take some pictures."

"Uhm… it's in the living room, in the closet… in the upper drawer I guess…" she told her and searched for some earrings in her little bag.

Suddenly someone rang and Chloe ran to the elevator, "It's John, can I let him in?"

"Sure…" Sam answered and walked in the living room as the elevator doors opened.

"John… John… are you ready for the zoo?" the little girl asked him, excitedly.

"Hey kiddo… of course…" he said with a smile and his eyes wandered to Sam, "Hi…"

"Hey…" she gave him a small smile.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah… I just need my purse…" she looked around, "…well, here it is. Now I'm ready."

Chloe packed the camera into her backpack and threw it over her shoulders, "I'm ready too. Let's go!" she grabbed John's hand and pulled him into the elevator. With a smile, Sam followed them and pushed the button, causing the elevator to go down.

------

An hour later they walked through the zoo. It was again a very hot summer day. Almost to hot for a visit to the zoo, but Chloe was so excited that both, Sam and John, didn't want to disappoint her. After seeing the bears, the penguins, the crocodiles and the giraffes, they found a quiet bench under a tree, where they sat down to rest for a minute.

"But I want to see the monkeys too. Mum, we haven't seen them yet…" Chloe said.

"We have time, Chloe. There's no need to hurry…" she smiled and caressed her daughter's hair.

The little girl sighed, forming a pout.

"Hey… the monkeys are over there. Just go ahead and we'll join you in a few minutes, hm?" John suggested, giving her a smile.

Chloe turned around and looked at the cages, "Can I?" she asked her mum.

"Sure…" Sam assured her, "…just be careful."

In a second the little girl ran to the cages and John laughed, "Children…"

"Yeah… children…" Sam repeated and turned to look at him, "I'm glad you came with us. It means so much to Chloe…"

"Hey, I always keep my promises!"

"I know…" Sam answered smiling.

After a short silence John started, "And… how do you feel?"

"Good. I'm glad we're here today. Chloe is so happy." She replied, her lips forming a small smile.

"That wasn't my question…" he studied her for a while, "…you didn't talk to Mr. Sanders, did you?"

"No…" Sam answered, sighing and turned her head to look at him "…because I'm fine. And I don't want to talk to a stranger about me. My feelings, problems, fears or my nightmares. I don't trust a lot of people in my life. You know that."

"You have nightmares?" he asked concerning, brushing a strand of her out of her face.

"Sometimes…" she whispered, "…but they'll disappear…"

"Sam, I'm there for you."

"I know that."

"If you want to talk about something, I'm here. Day and night. No matter what, okay?

"Okay…" she played with the buttons of John's shirt.

"Come here…" he pulled her into a tight hug. Closing her eyes, Sam laid her head on his shoulder and took in the sweet scent of John's shirt.

"Do you know what day tomorrow is?" he whispered into her ear.

Slowly she pulled apart and looked up at him, "Uhm, Sunday?"

"That's right. And?"

"Hmm, Sunday means… no work!"

"Right again…" John smiled, "…and?"

Sam began to laugh, "What _and_? I don't know, tell me."

"Do you remember the tickets I talked about last week?"

Suddenly Sam raised her eyebrows and smiled brightly, "The ice hockey endgame?"

"Still want to go?"

"Sure… it just… slipped out of my mind." Sam explained.

"Okay… I'm looking forward to it…" he told her, giving her his best smile.

"Me too…" she answered and met his lips into a kiss.

"Awww, that's cute…" Chloe piped up, grinning from ear to ear, with the camera in her hand.

They pulled apart, "You didn't take a photo, did you?" Sam asked her daughter, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course…" she said, happily.

John looked at the little girl and laughed.

"John Grant, why are you la…" but before she could finish her sentence, he silenced her with another kiss.

_**The End**_

------

_Thanks for reading my story. I know it's not that good like others here on this site but it has some really nice SJ situations, hasn't it? lol... Some i really loved to see on the show, but well... you all know we never got that... sigh.. _


End file.
